


【利艾】停泊

by Dumumu



Series: 【利艾】停泊 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, R18描写, 地标文系列, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 只身回到家乡过年的艾伦，在自家渔船帮忙时遇到了出差此地的利威尔。显然两人心底都有暧昧情愫蠢蠢欲动……要不要跟他“回家？一夜情之后，又有什么脱离了掌控？
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【利艾】停泊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606408
Kudos: 11





	【利艾】停泊

艾伦十天前在ins上很臭美地晒出了自己的美照，配文是“谁来温暖我的跨年夜”

此举十分之肉麻恶心，以至于他第二天早上爬起来就删掉了。

然而有的事情就是这么神奇，比如现在“叮咚”一声的短信提示音。

他打开手机，是利威尔。

“今晚大贝壳，七点。”  
简讯只有这短短的几个字，艾伦却看了好一会。他下意识从沙发上坐起身来，朝窗外的大海望去，两个贝壳形状的歌剧院远远地站在海中。不远处的海岸则密密麻麻地挤着渔船。最近码头修建，渔船都被赶到这边的港口作业，乍一眼看，是生气盎然的景象。

艾伦也是在渔船上遇见利威尔的。

他从外地回家来过元旦，咸鱼并非艾伦本性，很快他就对无所事事的生活感到厌烦，决定到家里的渔船上去帮忙。他呆在这边总感觉突兀，心里有种说不上来的焦躁感受。  
早晨五点钟开船，夜色还没散尽，港口上的渔船却都已点起了灯，这是海上的星星。船尾在海面上悠悠地拖出一条弧线，艾伦半个身子搭在围栏上，看着波涛起伏，逐渐模糊着那条分明的界线。他隐隐约约的想起来，自己原来也有过一个以海为家的梦。

小型渔船大多是以家庭为单位的，船就是家。可艾伦家的是艘大船，海员们都干练着呢，在捕鱼的时候根本用不着艾伦出手。于是那天傍晚运海鲜到岸上的时候，艾伦急哼哼地就跟着跳下去了。船身摇晃，让扶稳艾伦，问他：“哇，你也跟下来干什么”

“嗳，我都在船上坐了一天了，总得动一动吧！”

让无语，就算下来也还不是要坐个快艇？大船卸下少量的几箱海货，快艇上放好了，就出发，运到海岸边现卖。

“走吧。”让打了声招呼，快艇于是嗖嗖地在海面上前进。

“欧呼——”艾伦大声的叫喊出声，船员们呵呵地笑。这时候正是夕阳未落，橙色像烧起来一样，渲染着海天遥远的尽头。  
这艘快艇并不到港口，而是到一个小凸岸上，买给需量小的商家。艾伦卷卷袖子，两手一使力，就把那个装满了冰块和海鲜的白色泡沫盒抱了起来。  
“嘿……”他直起身来，看见一个男人。黑西装打领带，人模狗样。  
“这是刚打的吗？”那人指着鱼问，眼睛却瞧着艾伦。

“是啊，新鲜的。先生你想吃的话可以买一点啊。”艾伦回答道。  
“哈哈哈，那这可不好秤价钱啊。”让也叠了一箱上来，打断了两人之间的对话。

艾伦拍拍手，对那男人说：“真的想吃的话，你可以去码头的得月坊，那里的货可都是我家供的呢，保质保量”

“嗯。当然，谢谢你。”他欣然接受了这个提议，但是并没有要离开的打算。

“艾伦快点，咱们还有两趟。”让和其他两个船员已经坐在船上等着艾伦了。他一下子回神，三步作两步的蹦下石阶，又像突然想起什么似的回头跟岸上的那男人打招呼：“byebye——”艾伦露出阳光的笑容。

他笑意盈盈地对上他深邃的眼眸。

快艇窜出去，艾伦回过好几次头，那男人始终站在岸边。他心里涌现出奇异的愉悦感受，好像之前心里的所有烦闷都一扫而空。海风吹得艾伦眯眼，也觉得这风潇洒痛快。

晚间。渔船都进岸了。一天的工作都结束了，艾伦跳下船往岸上走。却看见楼梯的侧边站着刚刚遇到的那个男人。艾伦眼里露出玩味，装作无动于衷的样子慢悠悠地往另一侧的楼梯走去。

男人笑了。

“喂，小鬼，”他叫住艾伦。

艾伦停下来，似乎在等他自己走过来。于是那男人就踏着湿答答的地板走近他：“你看起来身材不错。”

“那当然。”他毫不谦虚地承认，随后懒散地靠在石壁上，任凭细碎的夕阳和风拨弄他的棕发。

“我叫利威尔。”他试图走近他。

“嗯哼。”艾伦无动于衷，

“就没有兴趣认识一下吗？”利威尔试图蛊惑面前这个充满海洋味道的少年。

艾伦看着男人的眼睛，良久，他男人轻轻扯到石壁后面，顺势就亲了上去。

男人并不急，退开些许，轻轻咬住青年的下唇，再舔上嘴唇，慢慢磨蹭着。艾伦沉不住气，把舌头往外送。男人于是识趣地含住，一手不安分地抚上青年的腰。他逐渐加深这个吻，手上的动作也越加放肆。舌头被那人含住，轻轻吸吮。艾伦被亲的腰有点软。

这男人上道！艾伦眯着眼睛，觉得头皮发麻。

“哈——”青年终于推开了男人“别动手动脚的。”

“呵……”他又亲了一下他的耳垂，用低沉的声音说道：“那么，告诉我你的名字。”

“我叫……艾伦。”他一下子落进利威尔的眼睛里。心跳漏拍，来电了。  
艾伦抑制着心跳暗道：不妙不妙。

扳开开关，热腾腾的水洒下来，冲走身上的咸腥味。艾伦睁眼仔细端详了一下这间卫生间，随便出差就能住两千年大酒店，这人估计还有点来头。

想了半截，浴室的门突然被打开，透过挂满水雾的玻璃，艾伦看到利威尔不紧不慢地走进来。他之前听到放衣服的声音，没想到利威尔就会脱光了走进来——除了身上那条内裤。艾伦缓慢地呼吸，看着那男人一步一步走过来拉开玻璃门。白雾逃窜，艾伦身上一凉，那男人跨进门来。

男人看着不动了的艾伦说道：“怎么，不欢迎我吗？”艾伦语塞，随即转过身去，反问道：“你想我怎么欢迎？”他背对着他继续冲水。

“帮我洗如何？”男人往他手心里塞了一块肥皂。

利威尔贴上艾伦的后背，热水将他淋湿，艾伦感觉到屁股下面那个湿漉漉，蓄势待发的阴茎。他感觉下腹热热的，自己的那根也在慢慢勃起。于是他接过利威尔递来的肥皂，转过身来面对利威尔。艾伦从锁骨往下擦，有意无意地抚弄他的褚褐色的乳头，偷偷观察利威尔的表情。他只是看他。艾伦收回眼，开始向下，手掌搓着肥皂经过他的腰腹，漂亮的腹肌。这男人有一副精壮的身体。他并没有在他的上半身停留多久，他跪在利威尔身前，先褪下多余的内裤，从腹肚开始打肥皂，从利威尔的角度往下看，那小孩睁着一双情动的眼睛，在热水下，皮肤还泛着红。

“乖小孩。”利威尔抚上他的脸。  
艾伦轻轻握住利威尔的男根。他很高兴感受到手心里的男人颤了一下。他用肥皂沾湿利威尔下身的毛发，另一只手撸动着，在艾伦的注视下，那大家伙开始偾张，从马眼处滴出透明的液体来。艾伦吞了口口水。

“行了，别玩了，”他拉起艾伦，把两人身上的泡沫冲干净，然后拿了条毛巾草草擦干。艾伦笑利威尔急欲，然而站在镜子前的时候，才突然对身后的利威尔产生敬畏。

男人从背后环住他的腰，手伸到前面握住了小艾伦，某个炙热的东西刚好抵进他屁股里磨蹭。

“喂...你不是想在这里吧。”艾伦按住利威尔地双臂，但身后那男人似乎并没有接收到这个暗示。那双发烫的手轻轻剥开艾伦的包皮，一只手往下握住他的囊袋。  
“嘶……喂……”出口的声音发哑，生腻，利威尔咬上他的肩膀，两人前面原本被水雾蒙住的镜子现在也逐渐褪去温度。幸好如此！艾伦才不想观赏自己被人干！

“别动。”利威尔的手臂箍住艾伦，他顺着耳廓舔弄着艾伦的耳垂，用喑哑的声音说：“自己做给我看。”

艾伦不敢置信，不带这么玩的……艾伦回过头去，被利威尔吻住，两人舌头交缠在一起。利威尔包着艾伦的双手，握住自己的男根，他则逗弄着青年胸前豆沙色的乳晕。

“给我润滑剂。”

“别着急，先把它剥开”

“操……变态……”

“你喜欢什么姿势。”他拆开了一管ky，倒在艾伦手上“自己抹匀。”

他稍微侧着身，握着艾伦的腰，把润滑液涂在他股间。  
“喜欢后入，还是骑乘。”

“……正常位就好。”  
“啊~喜欢正面位啊。”  
艾伦绷着身体，润滑化成水状，很快就发出咕叽咕叽的水声。利威尔似乎是被取悦了，伏在他耳边低声地笑着，手指灵活的钻入后臀，按压着洞口边缘的软肉。

“别在这里……”阴茎越擦越硬，水声也越来越响。男人插进半个指节，拍了拍艾伦的臀，”放松点。“

“这里我站不住……不要在这。”艾伦辛苦地喔了一声，一根手指插进来，括约肌被打开，艾伦一下子腿软了。

“怎么啦，已经站不住了吗？”利威尔握住艾伦的已经完全勃起的阴茎，“我们去床上吧，怎么样。”

他灵活的手取代了艾伦的动作，前后夹击。揉捏着少年两颗饱满的卵蛋，同时晃动着后方的两根手指，一点点去松动那个紧密的幽室。

“啊……哈…嗯..嗯啊..利……利威尔先生……”

艾伦挺起腰，双腿夹紧，身子的重心往后靠，只能抓住利威尔的手臂，“要射了……要射了……”

“没关系，去吧”  
他加快手中撸动的速度，一口咬上艾伦滑嫩的皮肤。原来的喘息声逐渐高亢起来

“啊…唔哈………射了…啊……啊啊嗯啊——”

艾伦的身子向前一挺，一股白浊的液体射在洗手池里，溅到了白雾微微蒙住的镜子上。

“哈……啊…“紧紧闭着眼，利威尔的手指搓挤着艾伦的龟头，艾伦又哆哆嗦嗦地射出两股浊液，哼哧哼哧地喘气。

利威尔慢慢退出手指，用手上湿答答的东西在艾伦背上划出一道透明的细线。  
“走吧，我们去床上。”

……

之后便是大干特干了一番啊……

艾伦揉揉腰，也别说腰了，他今天腿都是软的。  
艾伦拿起手机，干脆利落地回了两个字：不去。然后火速关机，继续享受着电视和沙发的娱乐。

……他回了消息吗？艾伦躺在沙发上，二郎腿翘不起来，只能憋屈地缩在那里。

419啊419~万事莫动念，动念即入魔。艾伦嘴巴里叽里呱啦念了一大堆，末了还是打开手机看看大贝壳今晚都有啥演出。

万事莫动念，动念即入魔。

系统提示着几个不依不饶的电话，艾伦打回去，没等对方说话就先说：“把我电话删了。”  
那边似乎沉默了一下“啊，好无情。”

“删掉！我们不过是一夜情。”  
“我忘不掉你。”那边突然说：“你很可爱，尤其是昨天晚上又哭又叫地存着我的电话的时候…你还记得吗？你被我按在玻璃窗上，然后——”  
“操。够了。”艾伦脸热。“随你留着，不过别再打来了。”

“那开门吧，我来接你了。”

“哈？！”艾伦噔噔噔的跑到大门上扒拉着看猫眼——人模狗样的利威尔变态狂！！

我什么时候给他家里的地址了？

艾伦这时候思考不来，他体内似乎有一阵嗡鸣。利威尔的触感还残留在皮肤上。  
艾伦又看了一眼猫眼。

他今天是深蓝色的西装，外面套件大衣。一点也没有不耐烦的样子，还伸手理了理衣领和领带。

昨天，也是那一双手……

他几乎是被提出浴室的。腰使不上力，利威尔搂着他的腰，两人很快就滚到床上去了。

他已经射过一次，眼睛里湿湿的还有泪意，男人看愣了一秒，被艾伦瞪了一眼 

情欲沾染，媚眼如丝。

男人也不再犹豫，捏着阴茎挤进艾伦的股缝。

“戴套”艾伦闷闷地说。这下真要被吃干抹净了

“如你所愿”利威尔低声笑了。

利威尔拉开两条大白腿，差不多压到艾伦胸前，后头一览无余，粉粉嫩嫩的正张着小口，他也不客气，把前身伸了进去。

他插得很浅，也很轻，龟头轻轻插进去又拔出来，每次离开洞口的时候都会发出‘啵’的一声响。  
“操……”艾伦的声音有点沙哑“能不能他妈认真做……”

利威尔一插入底，两人同时喔了一声，褶皱被撑开，粘膜充血，下身被温暖柔软的肠肉吸附着，那些软肉扭动着，带出里面的润滑液来，利威尔不禁仰起头，慢慢开始三浅一深地抽查起来。

身下的青年在喘着粗气，结实的胸脯一起一落，肌肉绷得紧紧地。乳头在玩弄下挺立起来，变成艳红色，他玩心起来了，把润滑剂涂了青年一身。水津津的，但他却没有下嘴的地方，于是红红紫紫的全在肩膀和后背。

艾伦已经快疯了，不知道是不是故意的，但男人每次都只擦过敏感点，他手被困住，像一只五花大绑的螃蟹。

利威尔还在自顾自的愉悦中。艾伦突然叫停  
“嗳，过来一下”

利威尔把脸伸过去，下身缓缓抽动。

艾伦抽手出来搂住利威尔的肩膀，在他嘴上啄一下  
“……上面一点。”

“哈……”

“嗯…在上面……哈………我的敏感点。”

“……这里吗？”

“左边一……啊…哈顶到了。”艾伦的尾音突然拔高，脖颈向后仰，口水顺着嘴角留下来。

男人得了提醒，觉得面子上过不去，提枪专攻那一点。粗大的肉茎碾过，不断的在那一处徘徊。艾伦被刺激的叫不出声来，无意识地咬住床单，耳朵都红了。利威尔又大了几分，把直肠塞得满满当当的。

利威尔捏捏艾伦的乳头，抚摸着他敏感的腰。大手掌拍在他屁股上

“嗯——”艾伦睁眼怒视，却带出一点眼泪

“别夹的…那么紧。”他深深挺进，捉住艾伦想要自慰的手

“啊…哈………我要…我想射”

“别着急啊……”

他把艾伦的双腿彻底打开，缠在自己腰上，然后开始了激烈的抽动。

艾伦闭上眼睛，嘴巴不自觉的张开，发出一些撩动人心的呻吟。尾椎酥麻，马眼酸胀，后穴更是又麻又胀，他已经快到高潮，但是射不出来。

“……让我射…让我射！”

艾伦的手捉住利威尔的肩头，指甲稍微掐进肩膀。

“哈……啊……”利威尔抓着艾伦的手，猛烈地挺进。

“让我射…哈………啊…快点……求你、求你……”他身子弓起，一下一下地擦过利威尔的腹肌，然而还不够，他着急得哭起来。

利威尔夹住艾伦的阳筋开始搓揉，每当他的手掌摩擦过龟头，肠壁就传来一阵美妙的收缩。利威尔专攻他下身，在后穴又塞进一根手指。

“啊哈…啊啊啊——”

艾伦双眼失神，下巴沾到了一点白浊。利威尔双手没停，艾伦发出最后的呜咽声。

利威尔没说话，静静地等待艾伦的高潮。  
他把艾伦的腿放下来，俯身上去和他接吻。艾伦渐渐平复下来。

他攀上利威尔的肩膀，一副忍人捣干的样子。他已经射过了，这时候睁着迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛看利威尔。那人也在忍耐着欲望，艾伦觉得他皱眉的样子很性感。艾伦这里亲亲那里咬咬这时候倒是玩起来了。

他似乎也到了，艾伦感觉后穴被大力撞开，男人低吼着，压在他身上。  
体内的阴茎抽动着，没有之前那么硬，但是还在膨胀着。

艾伦欲哭无泪。

“喂……在想什么？”  
男人低沉的嗓音下了艾伦一跳。他心虚地挂断了电话，啪嗒一声解开门锁。门外是一个笑得狡诈的男人。

为了避免昨天的事情发生，艾伦坚决拒绝利威尔进门。拿了钥匙陪他去海边压马路。

艾伦出了门才发现，原来已经黄昏。

傍晚时候正是高峰期，上不上班都一样，海边连着小岛，环岛的一条路通往大贝壳歌剧院。游乐的，跑步的，骑车的，都到这里来。

“去沙滩吗？”艾伦问

“恩。骑车吗？”利威尔四处张望着，搜寻着无人的小黄车。

“……不骑。”

两人对视一眼，心下了然。

“闭嘴！”艾伦骂他。

其实昨天晚上感觉还好，他还自己打个车回家，结果睡了一觉就爬不起来了。明明睡前还感叹自己身体好是本钱，夜夜耕田不怕闲……算了，想必人还是谦卑之心留三分，也不至于等到大风闪了腰再撅着屁股后悔。

“你是本地人吗？”艾伦和他一前一后的走着

“不是，外出公办而已。”利威尔正经地跟他聊天。

“哦……那看海正好啊。”艾伦带着他往海边走去。

“嗯。”

艾伦摸摸鼻头，不再说话。

晚餐是沙滩边上的烧烤摊，那里大多是游客，一身西装的利威尔在烟火里看着扎眼。

艾伦于是把鞋脱掉提在手上，拉着利威尔往海滩走去。  
这时候夜已经彻底降临。

沿海的灯串起一条光带，远处的大贝壳广场的音乐若隐若现，而沙滩的情侣很多，这也让艾伦很不爽快。

他一步步朝着海走去。  
海浪打在沙上，拖出一条浅白色的痕迹。海涛声声入耳，磅礴而有力。

恋爱和失恋的人都爱海。  
前一种是意气风发的挑战，后者是心甘情愿的屈服。  
人生在世啊，不总在这两者之间切换吗？

艾伦今夜踏一次海，同时做恋爱和失恋的人。

利威尔突然松开了艾伦的手，艾伦疑惑地回过头。  
利威尔解释道：“海水太凉了，我的脚受不了。”

艾伦无言，但也不再往前走了。

他蹲下身子，抓一把沙子。那沙被浪冲刷地柔软细腻，他摊开手掌，任凭浪潮又把它们带走。

艾伦突然被拉入一个怀抱，夜色掩护，唇舌交缠。情意随浪潮游走在边缘。

他突然想起什么，没头没脑的说：“其实我也想过四海为家。”

那么这算什么呢？

谁也不知道。

“各位旅客朋友大家好，本次列车是Gxxxx次列车，由xx开往xx,本次列车为您提供全方位自助式服务,列车全列禁烟,如有违反者……”

艾伦挤着人上车，找到靠窗的座位坐下，暗自羡慕隔壁那排单人座椅。  
“嗨。”  
熟悉的嗓音在头顶响起。

“啊——利威尔先生！”艾伦不可置信：“你怎么在这里””

利威尔装模作样的查看车票。“九列B14，在这里没错吧。”

像是嫌弃男人演技拙劣，艾伦从鼻子里哼出笑来。随后也装模做样地说：“没错，利威尔先生，这就是你的座位。”

小剧场

*关于艾伦的四海为家的梦想

艾伦：利威尔先生亲我的时候突然就不想四海为家了——

利威尔：哼，四海是什么东西，四海能满足你吗？

艾伦：利威尔先生，已经够了。

利威尔：真的够了吗，昨晚明明不是这样说的呀

艾伦：请停下！！！

韩吉：出个差居然能拐个小可爱回来……我也要出差！！！

**Author's Note:**

> ***2020年，祝愿所有小可爱们新年快乐身体健康学业进步事业红火爱情顺利钱财滚滚，  
> 希望利威尔和艾伦也要好好的——在每一个故事里。
> 
> 我是独木，终于开通了ao3账号啦，希望认识新的利艾伙伴。  
> 谢谢大家看到这，希望大家不吝赞和评价！


End file.
